FUEGO
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: A ver si ahora si que se lee, esperemos. Mmm... sigo con la autopublicidad de que esta historia ha ganado un concurso literario asi q mu mal no debe estar.


Hola.  
  
¿Quién eres ? Me has asustado.  
  
Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí. Tu eres el que te asustas.  
  
Por aquí hace mucho que no pasa nadie.- Le dije siendo huraño- Yo no me asusto.  
  
¿Mucho ? En ese caso no te hará mal hablar.  
  
En ese momento recordé. Había un fuego, un niño llorando, alguien gritando, bomberos y mucha agua. Pero lo que más había eran curiosos, sobre todo curiosos. Formaban un gran ejército de gente expectante a la que realmente no importaba nada lo que le pasara a las personas de dentro, solo observaban para decir " Yo estuve allí ". Supongo que yo sería uno de esos curiosos.  
  
- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién coño eres tú ?- Dije ya demasiado exasperado - ¡Contesta de una vez o lárgate !  
  
- ¿Acaso importa ? Yo prefiero el anonimato. ¿No te apetecería hablar ?  
  
Tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña en el rostro, torcida y muy amplia, pero sus ojos no estaban felices, estaban más bien con expresión melancólica.  
  
Sí. Si que quiero hablar, ¿pero como sé que me puedo fiar de ti ?  
  
Simplemente lo sabes, reconócelo, me tienes confianza.  
  
Aquel hombre tenía razón, extrañamente confiaba en él y no me hacía falta conocerle más que desde 10 minutos atrás.  
  
Está bien, empezaré a hablar y no quiero que me interrumpas, porque no me importan tu opinión ni tu vida, como supongo que no te importará lo que te voy a contar sobre mí y usas esta conversación solo para pasar tiempo.  
  
Tranquilo, no te interrumpiré. Habla de lo q ...  
  
No, no, estás interrumpiéndome, te dije que nada de interrupciones. Creo que lo lógico  
  
sería empezar por mi infancia, así que allá voy. Yo nací en el seno de una familia  
acomodada y feliz, mis padres se querían y yo no podía pedir más, pero  
cuando cumplí los seis años ocurrió la primera desgracia de mi vida, mi  
madre murió en un accidente con un enemigo de la familia. Creo que fue  
ahí, o quizá algo más adelante cuando empezó el infierno en mi vida. A  
causa de la depresión mi padre se dio a la bebida y estaba tan borracho  
que ni siquiera se tenía en pie. Caímos en la ruina cuando mi padre dejó  
de servir al señor oscuro, por lo que tuvo que buscar un trabajo, pero le  
pagaban mucho menos que siendo mortífago, y apenas teníamos para  
mantenernos. Todo fue bien durante un par de años, hasta que consideró  
que yo era una molestia y empezó a tratarme como si fuera un sucio perro  
callejero que mendigaba en su casa. Más de una vez me sacó a escobazo  
limpio de la casa. Nunca entendí sus motivos para hacer aquello, aunque  
supongo que tampoco me quiso.  
  
Nadie tiene nunca motivos para hacer lo que hace...  
  
Estaba loco, demasiado loco - dije ignorándole.  
  
Todos estamos locos.  
  
Por eso - me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso con las interrupciones, pero aún así continué ignorándole - en cuanto crecí y reuní un poco de dinero a base de trabajos basura, me fui de casa. Al principio de largarme vivía en la calle, como esos mendigos que dormían con cartones y que iban siempre sucios, esos que siempre me habían dado asco, me llamaras intolerante, lo se, pero que se le va a hacer, todos tenemos asco a alguna cosa o animal, pues yo a los mendigos. Fui uno de ellos y me avergoncé de mi mismo, llegué a odiarme.  
  
Todo el mundo se odia, Tu no ibas a ser menos - Parecía realmente interesado.  
  
Todos, todos, todos. Deja de repetir esa palabra de una maldita vez, no me importa el resto, y tu tampoco.  
  
Créeme si te digo que te importo - esto ya era demasiado, interrumpiéndome y encima diciéndome tonterías.  
  
Hasta que encontré un mejor trabajo fuera del pequeño pueblo donde me crié, y arrendé un pequeño apartamento en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, lleno de cucarachas, pero al fin y al cabo van recorriendo las calles y convivimos con ellas a todas horas. En el apartamento apenas cabían una cama un váter una nevera y un camping gas. La nevera por supuesto recogida al igual que el colchón pero era suficiente.  
  
¿Qué importa dónde vives si estás solo ?  
  
Ahorré lo suficiente - que pesado me estaba resultando - en cinco años, como para alquilar un piso mejor, donde instalarme con mi novia. Ella era una mujer maravillosa, siempre amable, siempre atenta de los demás con una sonrisa siempre a punto. Nunca pensamos en las épocas de Hogwarts, cuando éramos enemigos, que al final el fuego y el hielo se iban a acabar quedando juntos. Llevábamos tres años de noviazgo y decidimos vivir juntos. Un mes después de estar viviendo en esa casa, nos informaron que ella tenía un cáncer y mi mundo se desmoronó, pero ayudándonos mutuamente conseguimos salir de ese bache y ella se curo, afortunadamente. Nos acabamos casando y tuvimos un hijo que era mi orgullo, pero ella y yo nos pasábamos el día discutiendo sin motivo, y la última vez fue por los antojos de su embarazo. Estaba embarazada de una niña y quería un helado. ¡Un helado en pleno mes de diciembre y por la noche! Al final accedí a sus súplicas y me fui a por el helado. El caso es que cuando volví me encontré una casa en llamas, la de algún vecino de mi calle, no recuerdo bien.  
  
Intenta recordar, sabes que hay algo que está mal en la historia que me acabas de contar.  
  
No hay nada mal, todo me ha sucedido así. - Aquel hombre alto, rubio, de anteojos y buen porte, me estaba poniendo nervioso, pretendía saber mas de mi vida que yo. Como siguiera hablando con él me daría un ataque nervioso.  
  
Sabes que hay una parte que no has contado bien, no lo ocultes más.  
  
Yo no oculto nada, tan cierto como que estoy en un parque, o tan cierto... cómo que... no se cómo he llegado...  
  
Solo tu y yo sabemos por qué estas en un parque o cómo has llegado, solo piénsalo. Seguro que si lo sabes.  
  
¡No ! Vete, déjame en paz - En ese momento el hombre llevaba algo en las manos, algo que parecía una lata de gasolina, y recordé. Lo recordé todo.  
  
Lo recuerdas ahora ?  
  
¡Si ! - Simplemente dije eso - Volvía de comprar el helado, había pasado por la gasolinera, compre una lata de gasolina y volví a casa. Cuando llegué lo rocié todo con el líquido empezando en la alcoba y terminando por el salón, cogí la caja de cerillas y lentamente partí una viendo cómo ella y el niño dormían plácidamente en nuestra cama. Coloqué el fósforo en la lija apretando fuerte y lo rasgué para que prendiera. Lo metí por la ventana del comedor y salí corriendo. Esperé dos o tres minutos, quizá más, no estoy seguro de cuánto, y empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Solo se la oía a ella gritar y al niño llorar.  
  
Cuando abrí los ojos, el hombre ya no estaba, grité y grité llamándole, pero no respondió. En ese momento apareció de detrás de un árbol un tipo vestido de blanco.  
  
¡Cállate ! Aquí solo estas tú, no ha entrado nadie desde hace mucho. - Él se metió detrás del árbol otra vez, yo cerré lo ojos y razoné. ¿Alguien que desaparece completamente detrás de un árbol en un parque ? De repente abrí los ojos y me topé con unas paredes tan blancas como la escayola, me sorprendió, y me asusté bastante. Para reponerme del susto cerré de nuevo los ojos y me apoyé en la pared, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que me hundía y volví a abrir los ojos para cerciorarme, ya sabía donde estaba , estaba, por lo que veía, en la celda de un hospital mental, o como yo prefería llamarlo, un manicomio. Me restregué los ojos para cerciorarme de lo que había visto. Entonces se me ocurrió mirarme, llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una camisa de fuerza e iba descalzo. Entonces era cierto, estaba metido en un manicomio. Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas inundaban mi vista, y de repente oí su voz, no se que dijo pero la oí y me limpié las lágrimas. Pude verle y me fijé bien, tenía unos ojos grises como el hielo igual que yo. Comencé a reír sin ninguna razón, ni siquiera yo sé por qué reía.  
  
¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso ? - dijo mirándome con cara interrogante.  
  
Tu de nuevo. ¡Cuánto tiempo ! - era el rubio - Me hace gracia saber que si no estuviera aquí encerrado, hubiera seguido quemando casas y a la gente de dentro.  
  
¿No crees que pensar eso no es lógico ?  
  
1. Claro que no lo es. Te recuerdo que estoy loco - de repente me vino la  
idea a la cabeza de qué el sabía todo de mí, pero yo no sabía nada de él  
- dime de una vez quién eres.  
  
¿Yo ? Yo soy tú, o mejor dicho, tu eres yo. Tu eres mi locura, mi parte irracional, la parte de mi personalidad que reprimo para no ir quemando casas ni matando gente. Solo hay un problema, la última vez no pude reprimirte. Pero ahora te quedarás aquí, porque como nadie salió herido y ya he cumplido la pena, soy libre. Aquí reprimido estarás bien.  
  
¡No ! Tu no puedes librarte de mí, no puedes reprimirme, siempre estaré ahí. - Tenía que ser una broma.  
  
Si, siempre estarás ahí, pero encerrado y oculto en lo más profundo de mi mente para que no puedas salir.  
  
Ten cuidado, algún día saldré de aquí.  
  
En ese momento solo pude hacer una cosa, volver a reír. La risa dura hasta este momento, aunque no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, solo se que algún día saldré de aquí...  
  
Por si no lo habéis entendido, Draco ha conseguido aprisionar en su cabeza su parte irracional, el ello, la parte asesina, sus instintos animales o como decidáis llamarlo. Cometió un delito y fue condenado por ello, ahora ha salido de la cárcel y su subconsciente racional esta hablando con su subconsciente irracional. No me llaméis loca, es algo difícil de explicar .Weno, si os gusta la continuo y explico mejor la caída económica de la familia Malfoy la enfermedad de Virginia y más cosas que quedaron sueltas. Por cierto y por si no habéis entrado buscando los personajes y no lo habéis pillado al principio, el que cuenta la historia es Draco (o una parte suya), la chica es Virginia, el niño es su hijo y la niña también es de los dos. Si quieren saber algo mandad un review y pongo la parte donde se aclare esa duda, por que como no hace ninguna falta que vayan en orden, aunque si lo preferís así, en orden irán. 


End file.
